amanecer
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Ranma lee lo que Akane siente por el en su diario ¿Cómo reaccionara ante esto?


Este es el primer fic que escribri, lo hice hace como 3 años quizas mas, es sobre Ranma y Akane, esta publicado en **"el portal de Ranma y Akane"** bajo el nombre de **kadijha, **no es un plagio ni nada por el estilo, es mio pero me sugirieron que tambien lo subiera aqui para tenerlos todos en un mismo lado y lo hice, si hay algun problema avisenme y lo quito.

espero les guste, Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko, solo escribo con el fin de entretener, porfa no me demanden

los pensamientos de Ranma estan enecerrados y en negritas:** /xxx/**

tambien lo que escribe Akane esta entre comillas, en cursiva y subrayado :_"xxx"_

* * *

Ranma llevaba ya gran parte de la noche observando las estrellas, sabía que debía de irse a dormir pero simplemente el sueño se había esfumado por completo gracias a Akane, solo que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que estaba profundamente dormida desde hacía varias horas,

_**--- flash back ---**_

Se ve a un Ranma bastante maltrecho regresando a casa después de una pelea con Akane en la que el había terminado saliendo por el techo de la casa y ella subiendo a su cuarto a llorar

- _vaya que si es tarde_ – comenta Ranma entrando al dojo – _ya todo esta oscuro, ahora si se paso esa marimacho, de verdad que me mando lejos_ – sobándose la cabeza repetidamente – _debería ir ha reclamarle, si ya nos estábamos llevando bastante bien para que lo estropea todo, incluso estuvimos a punto de besarnos hoy en la tarde_ – esto ultimo lo comenta con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

El chico subió cuidadosamente las escaleras para evitar despertar a la familia y llego al cuarto de Akane, ahí dudo un poco en entrar, ella se enojaría aun más si lo encontraba en su cuarto, pero debían hablar y esa era la mejor hora, así no tendrían interrupciones y podrían aclarar las cosas. El chico todavía no entendía por que se había enojado tanto Akane, después de todo, desde la boda fallida su relación había mejorado, incluso habían estado a punto de besarse en el dojo, pero llegaron Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi y tuvo que decir que no le gustaba Akane solo para evitar pleitos

- _vaya por eso se enojo_ /**idiota, un momento estas a punto de besarla y al otro dices que ni te gusta, ahora vas a tener que disculparte**/ _Akane_ – dijo entrando silenciosamente al cuarto **/espero que me quiera escuchar**/ – _Akane, estas despierta_ – a cambio solamente recibió un suspiro por parte de la chica – _vaya parece que esta profundamente dormida, hasta parece tronco_ – esto ultimo lo dijo mas para convencerse así mismo que por que en verdad lo pensara ya que desde algún tiempo había notado que Akane se veía cada vez mejor, incluso pasaba noches soñando con ella –** /en verdad se ve linda cuando duerme**/ – acercándose a la cama y sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos – **/ estoy delirando, mejor me voy a dormir y mañana hablare con ella/** -.

Ranma se disponía a salir cuando oye que algo se cae y se sobresalta pensando que era otro loco que venía a causar problemas

- **/ahora que, me quiero ir a dormir/** - pero al ver que no hay nadie en la habitación busca lo que ocasiono el ruido viendo a un lado de la cama un pequeño libro y se acerca a tomarlo – _que será esto_ – abriéndolo bastante interesado – _vaya es el diario de Akane_ – dice cerrándolo un poco asustado- _**/no debería verlo si me sorprende seré hombre muerto/**_ – volteando a ver la dueña del libro – **/aunque solo una ojeada a nadie le afectara y ni se va a dar cuenta/** -.

Ranma se acerca a la ventana para aprovechar la luz de la luna y así poder leer algo

- _a ver que dice_ – abriendo una hoja al azar – _"Ranma estuvo a punto de besarme!!!!!!!, estuvimos tan cerca pero tenían que llegar todas las demás a interrumpirnos el momento y como siempre me dijo palabras hirientes solo para que ellas no le reclamaran nada, desearía que no lo hiciera, cada vez me duele mas lo que me dice y el parece no darse cuenta lo mucho que me afecta"_ , **/como desearía poder cambiar ese momento/** – dando vuelta a la hoja – _"aunque antes de que llegaran sentí que Ranma en verdad me quería besar"_ **/claro que te quería besar/** _**"**espero que haya sido por que siente algo por mi por que seria la mas feliz, pero como saberlo, Kasumi me dijo que yo diera el primer paso y hablara con el para aclarar las cosas, pero ni modo que llegue y le pregunte que es lo que siente por mi, además como si me fuera a contestar, desearía tener el valor y decirle a la cara que lo quiero, pero como? "_ **/que!!!! Ella me quiere, ella me quiere, ella me quiere, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que grite/** - así que dejo el diario en la mesa, abrió lentamente la ventana y salio del cuarto

_**--- fin del flash back ---**_

Así que desde ese momento Ranma llevaba pensando en lo que había leído repasando una y otra vez esa frase

- **/ella me quiere, ella me quiere, lo escribió en su diario y por lo que leí hace tiempo que lo siente, incluso se lo dijo a Kasumi/** - el chico no cabía en su asombro - /**ella me quiere pero no sabe si yo siento lo mismo/** - Ranma se da cuenta de eso – _por eso no me ha dicho nada, no sabe si le correspondo_ – parándose de su posición inicial como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento – p_ero es obvio lo que siento, tantas veces que la he salvado era para que se hubiera dado cuenta no?_ – en ese momento recuerda todas las veces que la insulto y la hizo llorar como hoy en la tarde – _soy un estúpido, por eso ella se enojaba cuando me veía con otra y se ponía triste cuando la insultaba_ – sentándose nuevamente – _como le voy a hacer para remediar eso_ –así que se quedo nuevamente sentado buscando una forma de afrontar la situación

El despertador sonó anunciando a la más pequeña de las Tendo un nuevo día así que se paro dispuesta a irse a bañar cuando oyó un toque en su ventana

- _Hola Ranma_ – dijo abriendo la ventana y haciéndose a un lado para que el muchacho entrara – _te pasa algo? no es normal que estés despierto tan temprano y menos en domingo_

- _Este… si estoy bien, Akane yo…_ - frotándose las manos – _necesito hablar contigo_ **/tranquilo Ranma, lo ensayaste durante toda la noche, era para que te saliera bien/** _es sobre lo que paso ayer_

- _Ha!, eso_ – Akane cambio su semblante a uno triste – _no importa Ranma, se que me excedí en la fuerza, lo siento_

- _No Akane, no te disculpes, yo no debí haberte dicho todo lo que te dije_ – sonrojándose – _menos aun después de lo que casi paso, es decir_ – viendo a otro lado – _después de que casi te beso_

- _Que????_ – volteando a verlo una sorprendida Akane – _tu me ibas a besar???_ - poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus labios

- _Si este…_ - no sabiendo que mas decir debido a que todo lo que había ensayado se le olvido – _yo… tu… este ya sabes… tu también, pensé que_

- _Ranma_ – llamándolo una sumamente ruborizada Akane – _que me tratas de decir_ – no queriendo sacar conclusiones hasta antes estar segura de que lo que sentía era verdad – _es decir tu querías besarme?_ – preguntando de una vez esperando una respuesta que no fueran burlas

- _Bueno yo_ – acercándose a ella – _Akane yo … la verdad es que_ –

- _Ranma…_ – acercándose a el hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban

Ranma levanta la mirada y al ver la mirada chocolate de Akane sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que coloca una mano en su cintura y la acerca mas y con la otra le levanta ligeramente la barbilla hasta posar un suave beso en los labios de Akane haciendo que esta cierre los ojos y ponga sus manos sobre sus hombros entrelazándolas en su nuca y así acercarlo mas para que el se sienta seguro de profundizar el beso, algo que el con gusto hace, una vez que se separan y recuperan el aliento abren los ojos simultáneamente para así verse reflejados en la mirada de su pareja

- _te amo_ – dice una Akane radiante de felicidad sabiendo que de ahora en adelante todo será diferente

- _yo también te amo_ – responde Ranma seguro de que ahora nadie los podrá separar y continuando con beso lleno de nuevas promesas

Así se ve a una joven pareja iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol que les anuncia una nueva mañana y sobre todo una nueva vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**bueno, espero les haya gustado, como ya comente, este es el primer fic que escribi, tengo como 3 años con el**

**dejen sus comentarios porfa **


End file.
